The Reason Behind a Name
by floating-in-fantasy
Summary: It couldn’t be . . . after all this time . . . Lily hadn’t . . ." My story The Other Potter: The Story of Harmony Dawne chapter 7 is explained. Not a slash between Petunia and Lily. DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything cool.


Okay this is an explanation to my writings of chapter 7 of The Other Potter: The Story of Harmony Dawne. So if this doesn't make any sense to you, go back and read the story because it rocks. And to those of you who have read it, enjoy this heart-warming story of how Harmony got her name.

**The Reason Behind a Name**

Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen washing her dishes for the second time to make sure they were absolutely spotless. The boy had been missing for about 13 hours according to the clock on the wall. She heard the front door open and was in no way surprised to hear the voice of her nephew.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." The boy said.

"Back again are--" Petunia began, but she had turned around and saw in the corner on the other side of her kitchen a little form standing completely in shadow. "Who are you?"

At that the little form stepped into the light and Petunia could see a little girl. For a moment Petunia was stunned into silence because she thought that this was her dead sister, Lily. Then she saw that the hair was not all red but a mixture between sandy blonde and red. Also the eyes were different, they were not the color of the boy's which were the color of her sister's, they were hazel instead.

"Oh, you must be the sister." Petunia said flatly, still in shock at the girl's appearance.

"And you must be my aunt." The girl who was her niece replied snobbishly.

Just then her husband came home from work. Vernon always seemed to come at the precise wrong time.

"Work was a--" Her husband began, starting his usual rant about work. Then he stopped seeing they had another child in the house than there should have been.

"Vernon this is --is--well she's the boy's sister and she will be staying with us until they--well leave." Petunia said explaining, trying to make her thoughts into words.

She had gotten the letter that morning. It basically commanded her to take the girl in for a month before her and the boy disappeared off to that accursed school.

"Really? And when was this decided?" Vernon asked a little angrily.

"I got the---um---letter this morning." Petunia explained. "Vernon we don't have much choice and it's only for the month."

"Well," Vernon started. "Well I suppose you're one of --of--of--those people?"

"Well if you're asking if I'm a witch, yes." The girl replied bluntly. Both Petunia and her husband shivered as if there were a cold draft.

"We don't mention that --that--stuff in this house!" Vernon said in a dangerously low voice.

That had been the rule for a long time as Petunia and her husband wanted to look as normal as humanly possible, which was very normal indeed.

"Oh, well alright then." The girl said airily.

"She will stay in your room." Petunia said speaking to her nephew.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said and began to walk out the door. "Come on, Harmony."

Petunia's heart gave a start and she felt herself flush.

"Wait," She called and the girl turned around.

"Yes?" The girl asked in a very polite tone that did not become her.

"What--what--is your name?" Petunia asked memories beginning to come back to her.

"Harmony," The girl answered carelessly.

"Your full name." Petunia clarified feeling paler by the minute.

"Harmony Dawne Potter." The girl answered in a questioning tone.

"Harmony--Harmony Dawne--" Petunia muttered very quietly.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't true. Somehow the girl knew and she was just telling lies, but how could she know? It was completely impossible.

"Dawne----Dawne spelled with an e at the end?" Petunia asked even softer than before.

"Yeah, why?" The girl said.

"No---no reason," Said Petunia simply blowing it off and getting back to her normal self. "No reason at all. Now upstairs --both of you."

She watched them leave and then sent Vernon upstairs as well.

It couldn't be . . . after all this time . . . Lily hadn't . . .

**Twenty-three years earlier**

The Evans girls were swing on the swing set in the park. Suddenly Lily stopped dead in mid swing.

"Tuney, what should I name my children?" She asked.

"Assuming, you have any." Petunia said.

"Oh, don't worry. I believe I will." Lily said.

"I don't know Lily. That's a long time away." Petunia answered.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't think about it now. Don't you think about that stuff sometimes?" Lily asked.

"Well as a matter of fact, I have." Petunia said.

"Well what names have you thought about?" Lily asked curiously.

"If I have a girl I'd like to name her Camilla or Dawne. Dawne with an e at the end." Petunia told her sister.

"Dawne with an e . . ." Lily said deep in thought. "Hey, Tuney, can I use that? It would sound absolutely elegant with a name that I thought I'd use."

"It depends . . . what's the name?" Petunia asked her sister skeptically. Lily always came up with the weirdest names.

"Harmony." Lily said. "Oh, Tuney, please let me use it! It sounds absolutely lovely! Please!"

"Well . . ." Petunia started.

"Oh please! I mean listen to it! Harmony Dawne! Doesn't sound like an elegantly gorgeous name! Oh, please, please, please, let me use it!" Lily begged.

"Alright, but promise me if you have a girl that is absolutely, with no doubt, what you'll name her. No matter what you're last name may be." Petunia said.

"Oh I will! I will! Thank you, Tuney!" Lily said and got off her swing to hug her sister.

**Present time**

It had been about three years after that that Lily had gone off to that stupid school and the sisters hadn't had much of a relationship after that.

Lily apparently had kept her word. Her daughter's name was Harmony Dawne. It was amazing that Lily had done it after all that had happened. Lily had kept such a small promise as the name of a child.

For the first time since hearing of Lily's death, Petunia Dursley shed tears of grief for her lost sister and the small promise she had kept.


End file.
